


Don't Let the Triangle Text

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pre-AToTS, Pre-NWHS, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever thought it'd be a good idea to let Bill Cipher have a phone needs to be thrown in the Bottomless Pit. </p>
<p>Posted on FF.net way back when, it was so popular I decided to post here too. Currently in the process of editing and moving all the originals over, so no new content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are. I caved. After not updating this thing in nearly a year, I finally decide to continue not updating, but instead move it all over here. Hoorah. 
> 
> Okay so first things first: none of the original ones are canon-compliant anymore. Some were written before Not What He Seems, Some before A Tale of Two Stans, and all are from before Weirdmageddon. So a lot of the originals have misinformation and things that go against things we now know. Like, for example, characters still call Grunkle Stan 'Stanford'. I'm not changing any of that. The literal only thing I'm changing is grammar and making them slightly better. Details like that were left. 
> 
> I'm gonna upload these five at a time as I get them fixed up. Expect the next five sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs: College

KEY:

 **Dipper,**   _Mabel,_ Bill, Grunkle Stan,  _ **Pacifica,**_ **Wendy**

 

* * *

 

1\. No 

 

Received- 4:03 pm

**Mabel, where are you?**

 

Received- 4:06 pm

_at the mall w/ grenda and candy. sup bro-bro_

 

Received- 4:07 pm

**Did you, perchance, give Bill a phone before we left for the school year?**

 

Received- 4:08 pm

_yeah…?_

 

Received- 4:08 pm

_why_

 

Received- 4:10 pm

**He has been calling me all. Day. long. I almost got my phone confiscated class cause he somehow managed to get it to ring on silent.**

 

Receied- 4:10 pm

**Why did you give the demon a phone?**

 

Received- 4:12 pm

**Mabel?**

 

Received- 4:15 pm

**MABEL**

 

Received- 4:16 pm

_he just seemed so lonely when he found out we were leaving! i gave him 1 so he could talk 2 u. he likes u a lot u know_

 

Received- 4:17 pm

**Great. Now he’s figured out how to text.**

 

Received- 4:17 pm

**Jesus, he can type about a thousand WPM**

 

Received- 4:19 pm

**I’m gonna murder you when you get home, you know.**

 

Received- 4:20 pm

_love u 2 dippin sauce! Have fun walking w/ ur boyfriend! <333 _

 

Received- 4:20 pm

**HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND**

 

Bonus: Same night 

 

Received- 6:45 pm

**Apparently he’s my boyfriend.**

 

* * *

 

2\. Bill No 

 

Received- 2:24 am

Pinetree 

 

Received- 2:25 am

Hey Pinetree 

 

Received- 2:26 am

Dipper 

 

Received- 2:27 am

Hey Dip 

 

Received- 2:28 am

Dippin sauce 

 

Received- 2:29 am

Hey 

 

Received- 2:30 am

Pinetree 

 

Received- 2:31 am

Lil dipper 

 

Received- 2:32 am

Dips 

 

Received- 2:33 am

Dippeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 

 

Received- 2:34 am

**WHAT**

 

Received- 2:34 am

**IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING BILL**

 

Received- 2:34 am

**WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT**

 

Received- 2:35 am

Hi 

 

* * *

 

3\. Don’t Touch My Babies 

 

Received- 2:58 pm

So I heard you were bothering Shooting Star 

 

Received- 3:00 pm

**_Excuse me, who is this?_ **

 

Received- 3:01 pm

**_And who is shooting star?_ **

 

Received- 3:01 pm

**_How did you get this number??_ **

 

Received- 3:02 pm

Never mind all that. I’m talking about you bothering one Miss Mabel Pines 

 

Received- 3:02 pm

**_Well what about it?_ **

 

Received- 3:03 pm

Congratulations here’s a cookie and your bedtime is never 

 

Received- 3:03 pm

But I must let you know 

 

Received- 3:04 pm

If you ever actually significantly hurt her or her brother, you will regret it 

 

Received- 3:05 pm

**_How dare you talk to me like that!! Do you even know who I am??_ **

 

Received- 3:05 pm

Do you know who _I_ am? 

 

Received- 3:06 pm

Look kid, I don’t care who you are. I don’t care who your dad, mom, great uncle is. Bother them all you want, but if you ever hurt my twins your dreams will never be safe again 

 

Received- 3:07 pm

You will never have a moment of peace. You will never have a moment of rest. Because your every waking moment will be haunted by the knowledge that when you go to sleep, I will be there. I will be waiting 

 

Received- 3:07 pm

I am the All-Seeing, the All-Knowing, the Master of the Mindscape. I have more power than your tiny brain can comprehend, and I will not hesitate to use it. I am the most horrible demon you will ever have the displeasure of knowing 

 

Received- 3:07 pm

Touch what’s mine and you will regret it 

 

Received- 3:09 pm

**_Who are you?!_ **

 

Received- 3:09 pm

I’m your worst nightmare 

 

Received- 3:10 pm

Good day 

 

* * *

 

4\. Thanks Mr. Heart Attack 

 

Received- 8:36 am

Hey Pinetree 

 

Received- 8:40 am

**What do you want, Bill**

 

Received- 8:41 am

I’m pregnant 

 

Received- 8:45 am

**...You do know you’re a guy, right?**

 

Received- 8:45 am

**And not even human?**

 

Received- 8:46 am

Who said I’m male 

 

Received- 8:49 am

**But I’ve seen your… bits**

 

Received- 8:50 am

**From what I remember from anatomy class, you’re definitely male**

 

Received- 8:51 am

I’m also actually a triangle, in case you forgot 

 

Received- 8:53 am

**Yes, you like to remind me of that at the most inopportune moments**

 

Received- 8:53 am

And I can change my appearance at will 

 

Received- 8:55 am

**...And?**

 

Received- 8:55 am

And my internal biology 

 

Received- 9:01 am

**BILL ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PREGNANT**

 

Received- 9:01 am

**I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A LECTURE WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW**

 

Received- 9:01 am

**IN FACT**

 

Received- 9:02 am

**WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER**

 

Received- 9:02 am

**THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

 

Received- 9:05 am

**BILL**

 

Received- 9:07 am

**BILL ANSWER ME**

 

Received- 9:10 am

**THE LECTURES OVER IM CALLING YOU**

 

Received- 9:11 am

**BILL CIPHER ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE**

 

Received- 9:12 am

yo dips its mabel. bill told me 2 text u this cause he cant text hes laughing 2 hard. he said ur so much fun 2 mess with? and that he needs 2 fabricate more stories like that more often. loves u <3 

 

Received- 9:15 am

**OH MY FUCKING GOD**

 

* * *

 

5\. Heart to Heart 

 

Received- 10:14 pm

Don’t you dare hurt my kids

 

Received- 10:15 pm

How did you get my number, Stanford? 

 

Received- 10:16 pm

Stole it off Dipper’s phone, but that’s not the point

 

Received- 10:17 pm

You hurt them, I know all the right exorcising methods to make sure you can’t even look at this dimension for the next few centuries

 

Received- 10:18 pm

You’re… okay with me hanging around them? 

 

Received- 10:19 pm

Even after all that happened with you and your brother? 

 

Received- 10:20 pm

Stanley and I, well, we were stupid. We were jerky kids, and I sorta understand why you did the things you did to him

 

Received- 10:20 pm

I don’t forgive you, but I understand

 

Received- 10:21 pm

Dipper and Mabel are different. They’re better than we were, and they’re smarter. They can take care of themselves

 

Received- 10:22 pm

And I see the way you look at Dipper when you think no one can see you. You’ve got a soft spot for him, and honestly, he does too. You wouldn’t dare hurt him. And even if you did, Mabel’s mean with that grappling hook

 

Received- 10:24 pm

I 

 

Received- 10:24 pm

I don’t know what to say 

 

Received- 10:25 pm

Promise you’ll protect them at all costs. I do what I can, but I’m an old man. There’s so much out there that’s dangerous, that they can’t help but get into, and there’s only so much I can do

 

Received- 10:27 pm

Bill?

 

Received- 10:28 pm

Hold tight, cause I’m coming to hug ya! 

 

Received- 10:28 pm

BILL NO


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: made before the whole Stanford-Stanley reveal. No changes, except maybe grammar.
> 
> AUs: College

KEY:

 **Dipper** , Bill, _Mabel_ , Grunkle Stan, 'Pines Parent'

 

* * *

 

6\. Pick Up Lines 

 

Received- 11:35 am

Hey Pinetree, how much does a polar bear weigh? 

 

Received- 11:36 am

**Well the average is around 260-500 kilograms.**

 

Received- 11:37 am

Enough to break the ice 

 

Received- 11:37 am

Hi I’m Bill 

 

Received- 11:38 am

**…?**

 

\---

 

Received- 6:44 pm

**Hey Bill have you seen my toothbrush? I think Mabel was using it to brush her doll’s hair but frankly I’m scared to ask.**

 

Received- 6:45 pm

Are you made of copper and tellurium because you are CuTe! 

 

Received- 6:45 pm

**Bill what even**

 

Received- 6:46 pm

Roses are red, I am yellow, wanna go out with a nice little fellow? 

 

Received- 6:47 pm

**Just tell me where my toothbrush is**

 

\---

 

Received- 1:12 am

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? 

 

Received- 1:14 am

**No, but you’re gonna hurt if you wake me up at this ungodly hour again**

 

\---

 

Received- 3:34 pm

Are you in the army? Cause you make all parts of me stand at attention 

 

Received- 3:34 pm

NO WAIT STANFORD THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU 

 

\---

 

Received- 5:04 pm

Are you an orphanage? 

 

Received- 5:05 pm

**I swear to god if this is another pick up line**

 

Received- 5:06 pm

Cause I wanna give you kids! 

 

Received- 5:06 pm

**YOU SAID YOUD NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN**

* * *

 

7\. Missing 

 

Received- 5:23 pm

_yo bro im making dinner what u want_

 

Received- 5:27 pm

_im thinking mac n cheese but with extra sparkles_

 

Received- 5:28 pm

_ill make some mabel juice to go with it~~~_

 

Received- 5:31 pm

_if u dont answer u get no input and thats what were having_

 

Received- 5:33 pm

_okay u asked 4 it_

 

Received- 5:36 pm

_dammit dip whered u put my glitter_

 

\---

 

Received- 6:41 pm

_where r u? dinners done and u never showed up_

 

Received- 6:43 pm

_grunkle stans getting worried. u been gone all day_

 

Received- 6:46 pm

_ill ask wendy u might be there_

 

\---

 

Received- 6:51 pm

_she says ur not there_

 

Received- 6:55 pm

_grunkle stan just go back from asking around town. where r u?_

 

Received- 6:57 pm

_he says hes going into the forest to look_

 

\---

 

Received- 8:45 pm

_weve got half the town out looking now. stan says i cant help but im going in anyways. i know some of ur favorite hiding spots_

 

_\---_

 

Received- 10:13 pm

_oh god we found blood near the creek oh god dipper please be okay_

 

_\---_

 

Received- 12:00 am

_please come home_

 

* * *

 

8\. Missing 2 

 

Deleted-  8:46 am

I’m sorry

 

Deleted- 8:53 am

It’s been three days, your son is gone

 

Deleted- 8:55 am

You trusted me with them, and now one of them’s gone. I’m a failure

 

Deleted- 9:00 am

I’m sending Mabel back

 

Received- 9:02 am

‘So, how’s the summer going so far, Stanford?’

 

Received- 9:04 am

Great, how about yours?

 

\---

 

Received- 11:07 am

_any luck?_

 

Received- 11:10 am

_never mind, i need to stop asking. its not helping any, were never gonna find him_

 

Received- 11:11 am

Found him 

 

\---

 

Call- 11:11~11:18 am

 

_“Where are you?!”_

 

“You remember that old warehouse where Gideon attacked you Pinetree a while back? Yeah. He somehow escaped jail and is back to his old tricks.” 

 

_“We’re on our way.”_

 

“Bring reinforcements. I can’t get in. The little brat got another magic toy, and set up some sort of weirdness forcefield that’s keeping me out. I don’t think he actually knows I’m here yet, though.” 

 

_“He’ll regret messing with my brother. When I get my hands around his fat little fucking neck-”_

 

“Language, Shooting Star. Calm down. Focus on getting here in one piece first, then we can both get revenge. Trust me, as soon as I can get in, Gideon doesn’t stand a chance.” 

 

_“We’ll be there in a few, if Grunkle Stan’s driving doesn’t kill us first.”_

 

“Bring medical supplies too. Pinetree’s hurt bad.” 

 

* * *

 

9\. Disney 

 

Received- 9:56 pm

_incoming bill just watched tangled for the first time_

 

Received- 9:57 pm

**What?**

 

\---

 

Received- 9:57 pm

AND AT LAST I SEEEE THE LIIIIIIIIIIGHT 

 

Received- 9:57 pm

AND ITS LIIIIIKE THE FOOOOOOOOG HAS LIFTEEEEEED 

 

Received- 9:58 pm

**Bill what are you doing**

 

Received- 9:58 pm

AND AT LAST I SEEEEEE THE LIIIIIIIGHT 

 

Received- 9:58 pm

**Bill stop**

 

Received- 9:59 pm

AND ITS LIIIIKE THE SKYYYYYYYY IS NEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW 

 

Received- 9:59 pm

**Go to sleep**

 

Received- 10:00 pm

NO 

 

Received- 10:00 pm

I CANT 

 

Received- 10:01 pm

**Why not**

 

Received- 10:03 pm

SHOOTING STAR MAY HAVE, POSSIBLY, MAYBE NOT, DEFINITELY GIVEN ME POPCORN COATED IN CHOCOLATE AND SYRUP AND SPRINKLES 

 

Received- 10:03 pm

I THINK IT ALSO HAD GLITTER IN IT BUT IM SCARED TO ASK 

 

\---

 

Received- 10:04 pm

**MABEL WHY**

 

* * *

 

10\. Fire Alarm 

 

Received- 10:34 am

**Dude, where are you?**

 

Received- 10:36 am

**Do you know why the dorm building fire alarm went off?**

 

Received- 10:37 am

**…**

 

Received- 10:38 am

**Did you do it?**

 

Received- 10:40 am

Don’t look at me 

 

Received- 10:41 am

**What? Why**

 

Received- 10:42 am

I was still asleep when it went off 

 

Received- 10:42 am

**And?**

 

Received- 10:44 am

You know I sleep in my underwear 

 

Received- 10:45 am

I see you laughing over there 

 

Received- 10:46 am

Stop laughing 

 

Received- 10:47 am

I’m cold 

 

Received- 10:49 am

Please just come get me 

 

Received- 10:50 am

NO DONT TAKE A PICTURE 

 

Received- 10:50 am

DIPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

 

Received- 10:51 am

**Hold on I’m coming**

 

Received- 10:51 am

**I hope this’ll teach you to stop sleeping in so late**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love not having anything to do except convert this thing to AO3
> 
> Edit: Forgot to list any AUs beyond general ones where the twins are friendly with Bill. Gonna go back and do that. 
> 
> AUs: College and Homestuck

KEY:

**Dipper** , _Mabel_ , Bill, **Wendy**

* * *

 

11\. That Fricken Song

 

Received- 11:59 pm

**Turn off that goddamn Disney music Mabel I have a test tomorrow**

 

Received- 12:01 am

_ that aint me dip _

 

Received- 12:01 am

_ its coming from bills dorm _

 

Received- 12:02 am

**But isn’t he on your other side? I can hear it really clearly**

 

Received- 12:03 am

_ yeah imagine the headache i have _

 

Received- 12:05 am

**I think he knows we’re talking about him. He just changed it to ‘Let it Go’**

 

Received- 12:05 am

_ NO FUCKIN DUH _

 

\---

 

Received- 12:07 am

**Don’t you have a test tomorrow too**

 

Received- 12:08 am

LET IT GOOOOOOO

LET IT GOOOOOOO

CANT HOLD ME BACK ANYMOOOOOOOOORE

 

Received- 12:09 am

**I’ll give you a dollar if you stop**

 

Received- 12:10 am

You don’t even have a spare dollar

 

Received- 12:10 am

LET IT GOOOOOOO

LET IT GOOOOOOO

TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOOOOOOOOR

 

Received- 12:11 am

**STOP SINGING THAT GODDAMN SONG AND TURN OFF THE MUSIC**

 

Received- 12:13 am

**THANK YOU**

 

\---

 

Received- 12:34 am

I’ve got no strings

To hold me down

 

Received- 12:34 am

**GO TO SLEEP**

 

Received- 12:35 am

TO MAKE ME SAD

OR PULL ME DOWN

 

Received- 12:35 am

**THATS NOT EVEN HOW THE SONG GOES**

 

* * *

 

12\. Anniversary

 

Received- 2:28 pm

**You still have that reservation for six, right?**

 

Received- 2:29 pm

Yes. Dinner, then the movie starts at eight 

 

Received- 2:29 pm

Bring skittles. Movie theater ones are overpriced

 

Received- 2:30 pm

**You know that’s illegal**

 

Received- 2:31 pm

I don’t care, and neither do you

 

\---

 

Received- 2:34 pm

Shooting Star this is an emergency our date is tonight and I still don’t know what to get Pinetree help

 

Received- 2:35 pm

_ idk, whats the special occasion _

 

Received- 2:35 pm

I’m surprised you don’t remember. It’s the anniversary of when we got together!

 

Received- 2:37 pm

Shooting Star?

 

Received- 2:38 pm

_ OHMYGO D YOU DIDNT TELL ME _

 

Received- 2:38 pm

_ WAIT RIGHT THERE ILL BE OVER IN A MINUTE _

 

Received- 2:38 pm

WAIT MABEL THERES NO NEED

 

\---

 

Received- 6:10 pm

**Is traffic holding you up?**

 

Received- 6:13 pm

**Bill?**

 

Received- 6:16 pm

**Bill, honey, you’re late**

 

Received- 6:21 pm

**Are you even coming?**

 

\---

 

Received- 6:25 pm

**Do you know where Bill is? He usually calls if he’s gonna be late**

 

Received- 6:27 pm

**Mabel?**

 

Received- 6:30 pm

**Maybe I should just leave…**

 

Received- 6:30 pm

_ NO WAIT WERE ALMOST THERE _

 

Received- 6:31 pm

**Okay…?**

 

\---

 

\- The next day - 

 

Received- 11:09 am

**So Dip, how’d ur date go?**

 

Received- 11:10 am

**Well, it was interesting, that’s for sure**

 

Received- 11:11 am

**He was half an hour late, but only because Mable dragged him off last minute for a makeover and took him to the mall to get an anniversary present**

 

Received- 11:13 am

**And I have to say, when he came into the restaurant, I wasn’t the only one captivated. Mabel did a good job**

 

Received- 11:14 am

**We, uh, missed the movie. We were… otherwise occupied**

 

Received- 11:15 am

**Hell yeah Dip get some**

 

Received- 11:15 am

**WENDY**

 

* * *

 

13\. Stalker

 

Received- 4:41 pm

**Yo bill I need a favor**

 

Received- 4:42 pm

Red? How’d you get my number?

 

Received- 4:42 pm

**Asked dippin sauce**

 

Received- 4:43 pm

I need to have a talk with him about giving my number out to random people 

 

Received- 4:43 pm

Whatcha need?

 

Received- 4:45 pm

**So u know how robbies been bothering me ever since we split**

 

Received- 4:45 pm

**I need u to do something to get him to stop**

 

Received- 4:46 pm

**Like**

 

Received- 4:46 pm

**Don’t hurt him but, I dunno. Scare him off or something**

 

Received- 4:47 pm

Done and done. Gimme a few minutes

 

\---

 

Received- 5:00 pm

**Holy hell bill what did u do**

 

Received- 5:00 pm

**He was outside my window like usual when he got a call then ran off into the woods screaming**

 

Received- 5:02 pm

**?**

 

Received- 5:03 pm

A demon never shares his secrets

 

Received- 5:04 pm

You’re welcome

 

* * *

 

14\. Drunk Cipher

 

Received- 11:56 pm

I looooev y ou

 

Received- 11:57 pm

Pnietre ilcv

 

Received- 11:57 pm

Yo

 

Received- 11:58 pm

yuooo

 

Received- 11:58pm

Llovv

 

Received- 11:58 pm

**Bill what the hell**

 

Received- 12:00 am

iiiilv

 

Received- 12:01 am

**Where are you**

 

Received- 12:03 am

sTlon e fzz hpppy

 

Received- 12:03 am

**I don’t understand a word you’re saying**

 

Received- 12:04 am

**Hold on I’m calling you**

 

\---

 

Call- 12:04~12:10 am

 

**“Are you okay? I can’t understand a word you’re typing.”**

 

“I loooooooove you. I loooooovvvvvveee yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu…”

 

**“...Are you… drunk?”**

 

“NooooOOOOooo I’m a demon dreamer, dream demonana, thingy ‘nd all powerous. Powerful. ‘m not affected by yer mortal pitiful emotionsss…”

 

**“Drunkenness isn’t an emotion.”**

 

“What- _ hic _ -ever it is, it ain’t me. I jus’ had a bit of the… uuuuhhhh… that stuff ole Fezzy keeps under his mattress.”

 

**“Grunkle Stan?”**

 

“Yeah that guy. Man hidessome weird shit in there. There was a mara-, magan-, magazine thingy with pictures a’ pretty ladies innit.”

 

**“Ew, no. Just… no.”**

 

“Ehehehehehe.”

 

**“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.”**

 

“I flew across the laaand, to the place of milk and cookies~”

 

**“Where.”**

 

“Bleeding Heart’s not home so I stole his couch an’ the contents of his fridge. And couch. And, uuhhhh… I think I broke his mind.”

 

**“At least none of us like Robbie. I’ll be there in a few.”**

 

“Gracias mon cara.”

 

**“That was three different languages, man.”**

 

* * *

 

15\. Games

 

Received- 3:34 pm

Hey Pinetree you got a lot of interesting games here don’t ya

 

Received- 3:35 pm

**You’re not going through my stuff again are you**

 

Received- 3:35 pm

**Of course you are who am I kidding**

 

Received- 3:36 pm

:D

 

Received- 3:37 pm

**Just**

 

Received- 3:37 pm

**Just put everything back when you’re done and try not to scratch any disks**

 

Received- 3:38 pm

I’m so glad you trust me!

 

Received- 3:39 pm

**I don’t, I just have no other choice**

 

\---

 

Received- 4:01 pm

Hey where’s your laptop

 

Received- 4:02 pm

**I see you’ve discovered the PC games**

 

Received- 4:02 pm

**It’s in the bottom drawer of my nightstand**

 

Received- 4:04 pm

Thanks!

 

Received- 4:06 pm

**Out of curiosity, which game are you gonna play?**

 

Received- 4:07 pm

I can’t really tell. The cover’s all scratched up and dirty. It’s green though

 

Received- 4:08 pm

Oh hey there’s a picture of a house on the disk? I think it’s a house. It’s also green

 

Received- 4:09 pm

**...check inside the sleeve**

 

Received- 4:09 pm

**And throw it out the window**

 

Received- 4:10 pm

What’s so bad about a game called… S’burb?

 

Received- 4:10pm

Oooh is it porn

 

Received- 4:11 pm

**NO**

 

Received- 4:11 pm

**No, it’s not porn, Bill. Just trust me on this**

 

Received- 4:11 pm

**You do not want to start that game**

 

Received- 4:12 pm

Actually I’m feeling this reeking evil around it? Yeah I’m gonna throw it out

 

Received- 4:13 pm

What was that anyways?

 

Received- 4:15 pm

**I’ll tell you later. It’s kind of a painful story**

 

Received- 4:15 pm

**And not the kind you like**

 

Received- 4:16 pm

**Mabel and I... we lost a lot that day**

 


End file.
